Soundtrack
by aelitacode59656
Summary: Not long after Scene's avatar wedding, her cousin Astra drops by MyMusic. A film student who seems well-versed in everyone's interests, Astra gets the nickname Soundtrack from none other than Indie himself. Can she get everyone to get along? And will Straightedge ever face the consequences of his actions in the avatar world? Nerdcore x OC, Scenechart. Language and talk of violence


**Chapter 1: The Visitor**

"Attention," Indie said, calling out to the rest of the staff. Nerdcore, Country, Techno, Dubstep, and Metal came out of their respective work locations. "I'd like you to meet Scene's cousin, Astra."

Astra stepped out from behind Indie's office door and waved. She was an ensemble of colors and airbrush tattoos. She had yellow contacts in her eyes that contrasted with the blue face makeup and white streaks of hair directly by her eyes. Her lips were a sparkly blue. Her dress was the design of another dress overlayed over hers, cut off at the knees. Her black leather boots went up past the knees and had bandage-like wrappers from the ankles to the kneecaps.

"For all intents and purposes we'll call her Soundtrack during her stay here." Indie smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, which she accepted with a smile. "She's pretty Culkin, so…to be honest I don't know how many of you will get along with her, except maybe Nerdcore."

Nerdcore didn't answer—he was staring open-mouthed at the 18 year old girl.

"Now get back to work!" Indie released his hold on the girl and walked back into the depths of his office.

Soundtrack sighed happily and gripped the railing, leaping from the stairwell and landing onto the area next to Country's desk, in the exact same position as the Terminator teleported in. She got up and recovered just as quickly. "So!" she said, grinning. "I would ask for your names but…well, I watch the show."

"It's good to meet ya!" Country said with a smile.

"You too!" Soundtrack looked long and hard at Country and smirked. "You know, you're really pretty. You look like you just did a duet with Hayden Panettiere on _Nashville_."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, you're wearing jeans but I bet you'd look killer in a dress. But maybe it would've been better if you did a duet with Pitbull and Ke$ha…then you and Idol could duet together and I think you two would have a lot of more fun." She smiled.

"_Bzzt boom wubawubboom wub!" _Dubstep said, as if correcting Soundtrack.

Soundtrack turned to him. _"ZZT WUBADUB CHHHHH WUB BZZT!" _she yelled.

Dubstep and Techno stared in shock—but not nearly as much as everyone else.

"You speak dubstepese?" Techno asked, more impressed than angry.

Soundtrack's eyes lit up. "Ya, dan saya berbahasa Indonesia juga!"

Techno and Dubstep gasped in delight. "That is soooooooooooooooo PLUR!"

"Thank you! I spent a great deal of time watching educational films…you know, _Tron Legacy_ and _Elysium_. And I've been watching a couple of Indonesian films too so I can learn the language faster."

"Well I am very impressed!" Techno said. "We're going to a rave tomorrow night…do you want to come with us?"

"I'd love that!" Sountrack smiled. "I haven't been to a rave since I went to my friend's Bat Mitzvah last year." When she got a lot of strange glances, she explained briefly. "There was neon and sugar everywhere."

Nerdcore came forward. "That is the best ensemble of cosplay I have ever seen!"

"Well thank you!" She shrugged. "I don't know what the blue lipstick is for…I can't decide between it being for Vriska Serket from Homestuck or Mystique from X-men."

"I'd say you go for Vriska because you don't have much Homestuck…" his eyes fell towards her chest, but not for the reason most would expect. "ARE THOSE PORRIM VANTAS AIRBRUSH TATTOOS?"

"You noticed!"

"You are a genius! And did you make the dress yourself? Paint yourself grayish blue and grow your hair out and you could be the perfect Marceline!"

Soundtrack smiled. "I _can_ rock an axe-base."

"You own an axe base?" Metal asked. "That sounds badass!"

"You can borrow it, if you want," the girl offered. "It's at my hotel. Just don't go crazy."

"Awesome!" Metal laughed and punched Soundtrack lightly in the shoulder. "Maybe you could talk some sense into my daughter."

"Challenge accepted." She shrugged. "So can you guys show me the ropes? I can help you guys out around here! You _are _in need of a receptionist when Scene and Straightedge aren't here." Soundtrack punched her hand and fist together. "I'm going to turn that guy into shoes for messing with my cousin."

"Pfft, I'm up for that!" Nerdcore said. When Country gave him a weird look, he looked away sheepishly. "Sorry."

"I know worse means of torture so if you need help…" Techno raised her hand.

"I was using that as an expression!" Soundtrack assured. She glared off into the distance. "But he will pay…oh he will pay…"

"Well you have an army at your disposal!" Metal said with a grin. "So long as you get me that axe base."

"_Zzt boom wub rrr wub chhhh," _Dubstep said, pledging his allegiance.

"Aww thanks you guys! You're awesome!" Soundtrack smiled. "So…how about you guys teach me now, and we plot over some caffeinated soda tonight at my place?"

Everyone agreed, which was the first time in a long time anything like that had happened. The group was all smiling and not a single one was insulting another outside of an awkward glance, and no one was overreacting.

Soundtrack was MyMusic's walking miracle.


End file.
